hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gryffindor Quidditch team
The Gryffindor Quidditch team is the Quidditch team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Gryffindor House. They play in robes of scarlet, their House colour. The mascot of Gryffindor House and its Quidditch team is a lion Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. History 1970s James Potter and Willow Evans played as Chaser and Seeker until 1978 when they graduated. They won the Quidditch cup every year except for their sixth. 1993-1992 In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years". This was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charles Weasley was on the team. Gryffindor almost kept the same team as the previous year, except that Violet Willis joined as Chaser. It was seventeen-year-old captain Oliver Wood's last season. They trained three times a week. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Draco Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The game was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder, and lightning. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightning. Harry's vision was hindered by the constant raindrops on his glasses and he was almost struck by a Bludger twice. Wood called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up. Hermione Granger used "Impervius" so Harry's glasses would repel any water. When both Seekers had spotted the Snitch, Harry then saw at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. He heard his mother's last words before she was killed by Lord Voldemort and he fell about fifty feet to the ground. Albus Dumbledore ran onto the pitch waving his wand and slowing Harry's fall. He then got rid of the Dementors, magicked Harry onto a stretcher and carried him to the castle floating upon it. Violet Willis was also attacked by the Dementors, who forced her to the ground where almost 100 swarmed around her trying to give her the kiss. Dumbledore's patronus was not enough to repel them, and Violet was just barely saved by a huge black dog resembling the Grim, which the Dementors started chasing instead. Cedric caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff a win by 100 points. He offered a re-match, but Gryffindor accepted the defeat. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown to the Whomping Willow which destroyed it. Gryffindor's final practise before their match against Ravenclaw was their current side's best ever, suggested to be the result of them being inspired by the Firebolts. Harry caught the Snitch within ten seconds of its release. The team performed their moves faultlessly and Wood had no criticisms, which Fred noted was a first. For the game against Ravenclaw, Harry and Violet flew their new Firebolts. His opposing Seeker, fourth year Cho Chang, flew a Comet 260. In clear, cool conditions, Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to claw it back to 80-30. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Harry having been given anti-dementor lessons, shot his Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch. This gave Gryffindor a victory, whose fans ran onto the pitch in celebration. On the first Saturday after the Easter holidays, Gryffindor played Slytherin. Gryffindor had trained every day in preparation for the game. Slytherin were leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. Three-quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor. Violet scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Wood saved. Violet scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Alicia made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Violet scored. As Harry chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20 Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. This was Wood's last season. Harry wore the number seven this year. 1994–1995 school year Due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts in the 1994–1995 school year, the Quidditch Cup was cancelled, and the team did not play. 1995-1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to Oliver Wood having graduated, selecting a new team player to fill his former position as Keeper involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley was able to make the team as their new Keeper. Gryffindor began their season with a victory against Slytherin. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but the two of them and Fred had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, exploiting her new authority in Hogwarts and her vendetta against Harry. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. The second game of the season went poorly, with Hufflepuff scoring so many goals that Ginny catching the snitch only gave them a ten-point loss. In the final game of the season against Ravenclaw, Ron finally managed to pull himself together as Keeper, and Ginny Weasley beat Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school.